


逆吊橋效應

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 又是這種惹人厭的感覺，在他每一次面對Dick的時候總是會出現的感覺。當他們相遇，一切總是處於一觸即發的狀態，不曾有空隙讓他靜下來排解，搞清楚這種氣氛。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	逆吊橋效應

1.

心臟發出的砰砰聲響在腦裡迴盪。

「專心看著我。」  
Jason咬著牙往身前一蹬，卻踢了個空。Dick在空中俐落地翻了個圈，穩穩落在離Jason幾步之外。  
「出手夠狠勁，這點我給你加分，小翅膀。」夜翼從容不迫的躲開來自下一任羅賓的上步出拳，借著空隙把他出拳的手臂給扣在身後，反手把他壓制住，「但是太容易分心，這樣的破綻在高譚可生存不了。」  
「放手！」Jason老羞成怒的嚷道。  
「專心看對手，聽見了嗎？」Dick的聲音在他耳際響起，可他甚至無法回頭去看對方。  
現在這樣我無法看到你，是要怎麼專心？他想如此反駁，但這恐怕會被當作是某種不成熟的發言，他都能想像Dick會以如何輕鬆的語氣調笑自己的狼狽。

當下的他沒有去考慮自己的憤怒出於什麼，也許只是不甘失敗，也許是妒忌，也可能是前羅賓的優秀，把他壓迫得怒火中燒。他最終會繼承羅賓這位置，但是傳說中的Boy Wonder之名，可能並不屬於他。他是個懂得爭取機會的人，甚至還沒有學會自我懷疑，然而對這樣的十多歲少年而言，這樣的機會實在美好到不真實。也許只有此刻，面對前任的教訓，內心始終未能消減的躁動是實在的。

似乎感覺到他放棄了掙扎，Dick也就鬆開了手。  
「好了，今天就到這裡。」  
Jason沒有去算他們訓練的時間，但是估計時間也差不多了。從他們第一次見面開始，Dick就總是挑這些時間回來大宅，然後在Bruce回家之前匆匆離開。即使兩人從未明言，Jason也沒笨到搞不清楚原因。他懷疑養父早就知道前羅賓偷偷溜回來訓練自己的事，畢竟他可是蝙蝠俠，而且蝙蝠洞怎麼可能沒有監視紀錄。但是這個家裡的人就是如此奇怪，有些明擺著的事實，卻從來沒有人會開口說明。

這也不關他的事，Jason聳肩——剛剛被對方反扣的關節仍然生疼——看著夜翼以超越常人可以理解的動作翻過蝙蝠洞口離去。愛演，他翻了個白眼，感覺心跳隨著周遭空氣降溫也逐漸緩和下來。

果不其然，Bruce沒多久就回來。Jason問了他聯盟開會的事，Bruce一如以往地不願詳細回答，或者其實他有，但是Jason並沒有在聽。

2.

Jason沒有花太多時間就認出對方。這其實也不難猜，能自如出入蝙蝠洞，還把這裡當自己地方的人沒多少個。得知Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠俠之後，身旁那個紅綠制服少年的身份也就不是秘密了。雖然不像父親一樣在高譚人所共知，但是Richard Grayson的名字還是隨著首富的小道消息飄到他曾處的大街小巷裡，所以是的，他知道Dick是誰。

不過他不知道Dick為什麼會偷偷溜回來，事實上，他甚至不知道為何對方會搬出去。但是對方比他早開口，他也因此失去了發問的機會。  
「所以你是那個小子。」Dick上下打量他的視線讓他有點不自在。  
「你是羅賓。」Jason於是回話，卻意識到這句話中的矛盾之處。  
「不再是了。」對方似乎並不介意，只是指指身上的藍黑制服。

沒等到Jason反應過來，Dick一個箭步衝了上前，翻身蹬腿就是一個飛踢。Jason嚇了一跳，本能地伸手去擋，對方的小腿卻在他肩膀附近的位置倏地停下。  
「反應不錯，但是你閉眼了。」Dick重整姿勢，自顧自的點評剛才下任羅賓的身手，彷彿剛剛出手的人不是他一般，「這樣很容易被偷襲，得改善才行。」  
搞什麼鬼？剛剛突然被攻擊的刺激嚇得Jason心臟都快跳出來，下一刻對方的悠然自得更是讓他錯愕。如果他及早回過神來，應該往Dick的嬉皮笑臉揍上一拳才對。  
「我還有事，下次再來看你。」然後他又錯失了機會，Dick轉身就走掉，「小翅膀。」

接下來的很多日子裡，他都是這樣看著對方的背影在漆黑之中消失。他總能感覺到有某種虛無自胸中燃起，然後又消失，燃起，消失，往復不止。  
而現在，當他再次看著藍黑身影在城市上空跳盪，內心又燃起了這種惹人厭的感覺。

可能已經有人注意到這股冒起的勢力，但是據他所知，該知道的人還不知道他的存在。  
不知為何，在夜裡追逐夜翼變成了他復生後的興趣之一。他似乎總是在黑夜裡追逐某個融入夜色、難以觸及的身影，一直追逐著，生前如是，現在也沒有改變。唯一不同的是，現在他可以感受得到，心裡燃起的憤怒並沒有消失，它一直升溫、升溫，等到某一天，它會衝破那道屏障，直直往那個身影竄去。它是破壞性的，甚至是毀滅性的，能把一切，以致他本身都燃燒殆盡。

奔跑使他的心臟激烈跳動，他不曾想過自己會想念這樣的感覺，生命是如此的使人瘋狂。

3.

Jason和Dick見面的日子裡，幾乎每一次都是劍拔弩張的。

一開始，Jason總是因為對方的不按牌理出牌而覺得困惑，但是隨著他們偷偷訓練的日子，他逐漸意識到，所謂的不按牌理，不過是因為Dick有自己的一套牌理而已。而他自己也慢慢適應了這一套，以至開始追上了對方的腳步。

「我說小翅膀，你是不是又長高了？」在接下Jason的拳頭之後，Dick半是驚嘆半是調侃的表示。Jason沒好氣的翻了個白眼，卻又自傲的乘著身高優勢——現在的他確實已經比Dick高出一點點了——朝著對方的上肩處攻擊。他也許沉醉在莫名的沾沾自喜中，一不留神，被Dick的掃腿踢得重心不穩，往後摔倒。

「那你就該更注意看下半身動作。」Dick笑著走上前，朝他遞手。失去平衡使心臟緊張的揪緊，Jason平緩著呼吸，對他怒目而視。

現在情況反了過來。

粗重的呼吸在頭罩內迴蕩，心臟再次因為激烈活動而快速跳動，記憶畫面與眼前所見重疊起來，但是Jason感覺到的卻不太一樣。Dick沒有在笑，少了幾分氣定神閒的神態，也沒有調侃自己的說話，Jason甚至無法忽略過對方由見面至今仍然抿緊的唇角。有某種張力在二人之間擴展開來，他感受到直指向自己的怒氣，像是自己內在憤怒的鏡像，或是回音。

這很諷刺，因為Bruce——他認知裡最固執的人——大概已經放棄了，但顯然Dick還沒。此刻，急躁的人不再是他自己，冰冷重生給予他的轉變之一，就是能把點燃的火花點點存積起來，同時把他變成依靠怒氣生存的行屍，讓他學會了與原始的情緒共生。他也許終於有點事情可以教授予前羅賓，只是對方似乎對此並不感興趣。

他現在已不止比Dick高上一點，而且不會再犯當年的低級錯誤，更何況，現在氣急敗壞的人又不是他。雖然體格不代表一切，可他很懷疑憑Dick的身板能把他扳倒，於是他承接著對方比起攻擊更像是發洩的拳頭，然後反扣著對方的雙手，連帶著用膝蓋把夜翼的一條腿壓在地上。剛剛肯定有造成一些瘀傷，這對像他們這樣的人而言不值一提，Jason也無意在今天讓任何人骨折。

「我有注意看下半身。」他出言嘲諷，忽略過當中滲雜的苦澀味。他並沒有在針對Dick，卻也沒有刻意把對方排除在外。事實上，他不認為復仇還有分單位，夜翼不過是被捲入這檔事裡，又不甚無辜的那一個，而隨著他愈發可笑的鍥而不捨，Jason愈來愈覺得他這是自討苦吃。似乎是從當初見面起，Dick就自顧自地給自己冠上了前輩的名份，Jason想也許是這種無謂的責任感讓他偏執至此。

Dick不發一言，隔著眼罩Jason都能感受到他的怒瞪。夜翼沒有掙扎，他也沒有進一步的動作——不是他惹的事，不必窮追猛打。心跳沒有因為這種僵持的狀態變慢，相反地，它紮實而堅定，像是死亡之前一刻最後的定音，充滿著生命力，讓Jason感覺自己從未如此活過。

某種純然的興奮——比起腎上腺素所能引發更加原始的情緒——隨著心跳倏地湧進大腦，他不能說這是久違的快樂，因為他已記不起它的形狀。他撤回了手腳，在它們進一步失控之前退後，在自己和Dick反應過來之前就逃離了現場。

勝利並沒有帶給他任何安穩，相反地，他徹夜難眠。

心跳總是緩和不下來，胸腔擠壓的力度比起過往都要強烈，像是在催促他完成某些未竟之事般。他睜著眼睛看著天花板，滿腦子總是想著Dick那擱在自己身旁，沒有被壓制住的腿。

4.

蝙蝠俠不用槍，羅賓自然也不被允許擁有槍，也許是因為這點，槍枝才成為紅頭罩的標誌之一。子彈替他省去了許多不必要的接觸，它們殺戮果斷有效率，冰冷無情感，不對任何對象盡忠。可是現在，Jason卻對他鍾愛的武器有了別的感受，就在它們錯誤地落在前羅賓身上之後。

他以後該試著壟斷高譚的軍火市場，不過現在，他沒心神再去管別的，染在黑色制服上的幾道血紅奪去了他所有注意力。所幸的是他在附近——不知道是他的跟蹤因子發作，還是得歸因於對方的固執——把傷者帶回去安全屋；至於開槍的那些人，紅頭罩已經確保他不可能再重蹈覆轍。

如此安靜實在讓人不習慣，Jason想。雖然在他復生之後二人都未曾真正說過話，但是Dick選擇不說話是一回事，無法開口又是另一回事。給他取出子彈時，嘴中吐出無意識的虛弱呻吟成為了空間裡唯一的聲響，除此之外空氣安靜得可怕，Jason彷彿能聽見自己的心跳聲，一如以往的急促。一種近乎恐慌的情緒在真空中肆意蔓延，心臟每跳一次，就有多一分理智被捏斷絞碎。

又是這種惹人厭的感覺，在他每一次面對Dick的時候總是會出現的感覺。當他們相遇，一切總是處於一觸即發的狀態，不曾有空隙讓他靜下來排解，搞清楚這種氣氛。這次也一樣，沒有你來我往的拳腳相向，卻仍充滿了血腥，甚至比以往每一次都更甚。Jason咒罵著自己冰冷顫抖的雙手，終於把血給止住了。

沒有適當麻醉的急救過程讓Dick痛得昏了過去，他的唇瓣發白，呼吸微弱幾不可聞。傷口附近裸露的皮膚上，駭人的班駁血跡覆蓋在各種新舊傷痕上，形成他們這種人的私人日記。Jason拿敷料做了點包紮，當是出於某種怪異的尊重，沒有摘下對方的眼罩。

心跳仍然沒有慢下來，只是血液帶著體溫終於一點一滴地回流到指尖，他這才勉強鬆了一口氣。短期內他大概無法擺脫Dick，所以那種介乎雀躍和恐懼之間的情緒大概會一直纏繞他好一段日子，只是在對方醒來開始嘮叨任何東西之前，他終於有時間正視這種長久而詭異的感覺。

5.

「小翅膀。」  
「……」  
「紅頭罩老大。」  
「……」  
「Jay。」  
「怎樣？」

他果然沒猜錯，Dick打從醒來起就在咕噥些有的沒的。一開始他還抱著一些敵意——說是敵意不甚準確，或者該說是防備，畢竟他們近幾次見面都沒什麼好事情發生。但是當得知在自己昏迷期間Jason都做了些什麼，他的態度就突然轉變，用Jason的說法，變得傻乎乎的。他又開始像以前一樣叫Jason「小翅膀」，也不管對方不管種哪個角度來說都不算小了。Jason不總是搭理他，同時堅決否認這是為了那些孩子氣的自尊心。

Jason從來就搞不懂對方的腦子裡在想什麼，而現在，他猜Dick恐怕是誤會了什麼。他救下了對方僅僅只是因為他想救而已，不該被過分解讀成某種本性的體現。Dick也不可能看不出來，也許只是拒絕相信而已。但是Jason不得不承認自己享受這種久違的善意，所以也就沒有刻意提起這個部分。

照顧昏迷槍傷者對Jason的心臟是個大負擔，不過幸好，他終於搞清楚了那種心跳是怎麼回事。他當然擅長急救，但是給自己治療跟給別人治療是兩回事，給Dick治療就更另作別論。在他記憶中從未如此乾燥的嘴唇在微弱吐息中開合，輕微發熱使細小汗珠佈滿額角上。在多年來總是遙遠不可觸及的人，現在就在他的面前，無比脆弱，無比地需要他。這個想法一旦在他心裡燦爛地盛開，心跳就總是不由自主的加快，哪怕周遭是如此安靜無害。

他驚訝於激烈情緒的醞釀原來能如此相似，使他在這多年裡都混淆不清，又或者是他從來沒正視過這回事。他還不知道Dick的想法，但是他自己的話，大概早在對方偷偷溜進蝙蝠洞的日子裡，他就沒把對方跟別人歸類在同一個單位。

「你是不是又長高了？」  
如果他想，他絕對能找個更好的話題，Jason挑起眉，回頭看著仍然躺在自家床上的傷者。Dick已經退燒，傷口也開始癒合，只是Jason並不想下逐客令，對方也完全沒有要離開的意思。於是兩個認識已久，卻從未待在一個空間裡超過一天的人，因為這個意外而達成了某種意義上的同居——雖然傷者這之前的大多數時間都在休息，但是隨著清醒的時間愈長，他們有一搭沒一搭的對話就愈來愈頻繁。

「據我所知沒有。」Jason想了想還是回答道。  
「是嗎？」Dick仍然打量著他，似是想要目測他的身高。早在他第一次醒來的時候，Dick就摘下了此刻沒甚作用的眼罩。

Jason也看了回去，兩人就這樣瞪著對方看。空氣被高譚一貫的水氣打濕，笨重而遲緩的飄散在不算寬敞的安全屋裡，開始要跟不上兩人驀然加速共振的心跳。一切如此安靜，安靜得他們彷彿可以聽見喉嚨愈發緊張地吞嚥的聲音。

生命中的第一次，Jason終於反應過來；生命中的第一次，Dick為他駐足；生命中的第一次，他們使彼此瘋狂。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick之間的吸引力總是使我快樂：）


End file.
